WHEN JAE GETS DRUNK
by My beauty jeje
Summary: UPDATE SEKUEL! Apa yang terjadi disaat Jaejoong mabuk tanpa Yunho disisinya. YunJae, MinJae / BL / TYPOS/ R N R/DLDR
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Semua charakter disini milik Tuhan YME, author cuma pinjem nama

Rate : T - to M

Genre : Romance

Warning : BL, YAOI, Typos, cerita pasaran, OOC (mungkin ),Yadong, jadi mohon dengan sangat sebelum membaca dibaca dulu bagian warning ini, tidak menerima bash kecuali kritik membangun, so please

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

CASTS

YunJaeMin ( YunJae & MinJae )

.

.

Anneyong...

Terinspirasi dari pernyataan Uri umma sendiri apabila ia

sedang mabuk, maka ia akan nempel - nempelin orang didekatnya

Happy reading ne...^^

.

.

.

.

**WHEN JAE GETS DRUNK**

.

.

.

"Yun, ingat ya..jangan lewatkan waktu makanmu! aku tak ingin kau bermasalah dengan perutmu, saat kita berjauhan"

"Arraseo baby, kau terlalu mencemaskanku, seperti aku mau pergi jauh saja"

"Aku memang mencemaskanmu"

"Wae?"

"Karena kau itu pervert! dan kau tidak membawa makananmu, bisa - bisa kau makan yang lain, huh!"

"Makanya boo..."

"Makanya wae?"

"Sebelum aku pergi, beri aku makan dulu, hmm?"

"Yah! mulai lagi!, semalam saja aku hampir mati lemas, sekarang mau minta lagi, dasar beruang!"

Sepenggal percakapan antara Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong, disore musim dingin dalam kamar apartemen mereka. Saat ini Jaejoong sedang melipat dan memasukkan baju - baju Jung Yunho, namja tampan yang sudah diklaim sebagai suaminya. Bukan pasangan YunJae namanya kalau sedang berbincang tidak menyerempet ke hal-hal yang berbau pervert a.k.a mesum.

Selama dua hari kedepan Yunho harus berangkat ke kampung halamannya di Gwang Ju, guna menghadiri pernikahan adik sepupunya. Mengapa tidak mengajak Jaejoong? Yunho hanya ingin menjaga perasaan kekasih yang sangat dicintainya itu, disisi lain ia juga ingin menjaga perasaan kedua orang tuanya yang sampai saat ini belum dapat menerima hubungan mereka.

Belum dapat menerima hubungan mereka, belum tentu orang tuanya membenci Jaejoong, tidak sama sekali. Bahkan Jung umma mengakui kecantikan wajah namja yang sangat dicintai anaknya tersebut, namun ia tetap seorang namja, itulah alasan Jung umma mengapa ia belum dapat menerima hubungan terlarang anaknya. Itulah yang menjadi ganjalan besar bagi hubungan mereka, itu juga yang menjadi salah satu dari sekian banyak alasan mengapa mereka tetap menjaga jarak dihadapan publik selama ini.

"Hhhh, selesai juga..."

Bibir pout itu akhirnya mendesah lega setelah selesai dengan pekerjaannya menyusun perlengkapan yang akan dibawa suaminya. Besok pagi - pagi sekali ia sudah harus berangkat. Walaupun hanya dua hari Jaejoong cukup banyak membawakan pakaian Yunho, mengingat sekarang lagi musim dingin, jadi ia membekali beberapa potong sweater tambahan, ia tahu betul Yunho itu tidak tahan dingin, berbeda dengannya, dengan keadaan tubuh yang kurus ini, sekarang saja ia hanya mengenakan kaos berlengan panjang tipis milik Yunho sehingga terlihat kebesaran ditubuhnya, dan celana boxer yang super pendek kesukaannya dengan gambar hello kitty.

Tentu saja bagi orang biasa, memakai baju seperti itu dalam keadaan cuaca seperti ini adalah hal yang ekstrim walaupun berada dalam rumah yang memliki mesin pemanas, namun tetap saja tidak membantu. Itulah keunikan seorang kim Jaejoong. Sedangkan Yunho, lihatlah apa yang dikenakanya, celana training berbahan kaos tebal, lengkap dengan sweater rajut tebal berkerah tinggi hingga menutupi lehernya.

"Sudah selesai boo?"

"Ne, ahh bear, mengejutkan saja "

Jaejoong sedikit tersentak saat tiba-tiba, kedua tangan kekar milik Yunnienya telah melingkar dipinggangnya, dan hembusan nafas panas si pervert itu telah menyerang telinga sensitifnya dengan tiba - tiba, Yunho sekarang tengah memeluknya dari belakang.

"Gomawo baby, apa kau tidak kedinginan, berpakaian seperti ini, hmm?"

"Aniya Yun, kan aku sudah biasa"

"Atau kau sengaja ingin menggodaku?"

"Yah! pikiranmu saja yang mesum! lepas...aku mau masak, uri Changmin tak akan mau kau suruh menemaniku kalau tidak ada makanan yang bisa dimakannya"

Sedikit kesusahan Jaejoong melepaskan tautan kedua tangan Yunho yang melingkar dipinggangnya. Ia harus bisa melepaskan dirinya, kalau tidak mau masuk perangkap beruang mesum itu, mengingat bawahnya masih terasa sakit akibat perbuatan suaminya semalam yang minta jatah sampai tiga kali. Namun bukan Yunho namanya kalau dengan mudah akan melepaskan mangsa yang sudah berada dalam perangkapnya.

"Ahh Yun jebbalyo...sudah hampir malam, jangan menggodaku eoh!"

"Salahkan dirimu mengapa selalu menggoda, ingin selalu kumakan boo..."

Ternyata usaha Jaejoong untuk melepaskan dirinya dari dekapan erat sang beruang di belakangnya tak menemukan hasil sama sekali. Yang dapat dilakukannya sekarang hanyalah memohon keikhlasan hati si beruang untuk melepaskannya, mengingat Changmin yang ditugaskan untuk menjaga Jaejoong selama Yunho berangkat akan datang sebentar lagi, dan evil itu pasti akan mengamuk kalau tidak menemukan masakan ummanya itu diatas meja makan.

"Yyunhh kau tahu kannh...Minnie pasti akannh marahhh kalau tidak ada makanannhh aahhh..."

Kali ini desahanpun tak kuasa ditahan bibir cherry pout itu saat bibir hati Jung Yunho sedang menjelajahi bahu putihnya yang terekspos keluar dari kerah bajunya yang kebesaran. Sesekali desahannya tertahan karena rasa nikmat saat bibir tebal itu menggigit dan menghisap kulit bahunya itu.

**teettt...teeettt...teetttt**

Tiba - tiba suara bel pintu apartemen yang di percaya Jaejoong sebagai dewa penyelamatnya saat ini, berbunyi, dan dengan menampakkan raut wajah kesalnya Yunho terpaksa menghentikan kegiatannya yang berjudul, menghisap kulit Jaejoong itu.

"Yun buka pintunya..."

"Ahhh mengganggu saja.."

Dengan raut wajah yang menampakkan aura hitamnya, dengan sangat malas Yunho beranjak menuju pintu depan Apartemen tersebut.

"Anneyong Appa Bear...mana umma?"

"Yah! TIDAK BISA SOPAN SEDIKIT YA? "

Seketika terdengar suara bentakan yang berasal dari bibir Yunho. Bagaimana tidak marah, sang tamu yang nyelonong sambil mengucapkan salam itu, dengan santainya menginjak kakinya dengan sepatu boot berhak tebal yang masih dikenakannya saat masuk tadi.

"Ahh minnie, sudah datang kau rupanya, menginap kan?"

"Iyalah hyung, kan besok pagi - pagi Yunho hyung sudah berangkat, aku tidak mau ummaku sendirian di apartemen ini, hehehehe..."

"Yah terlalu cepat kau datang evil! mengganggu saja, huh! "

Sepertinya yunnie bear kita tidak suka si evil menginap di apartemennya malam ini, alamat bakal mengganggu malam perpisahannya dengan boojaenya, itu yang menjadi pikirannya saat ini.

"Dan jangan harap kau mengganggu ummaku! dia harus masak untukku! "

"Yah! enak saja!"

"Gwaenchana Yun, aku akan segera memasak makan malam kita, kalian tunggulah "

"Aku bantu boo..."

"Heeitts shireo! bisa - bisa masakan ummaku berantakan, kalau sambil masak badan umma hyung grepe-grepe, shireo!"

Dengan sigap Changmin langsung menghadang Yunho, saat melihat beruang tersebut telah berdiri dengan tujuan mengganggu, eh membantu Jaejoong masak didapur.

"Yahh! dasar tiang listrik! aissh...bisa gila aku kalau begini.."

** BRAAKK!**

Suara bantingan keras berasal dari pintu kamar YunJae yang dibanting Yunho, sepertinya ia merajuk dan memilih mengurung diri saja didalam kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Boo, aku pergi ya? jaga dirimu baik - baik, kalau ada apa-apa cepat hubungi aku "

"Arraseo baby ah, tidak perlu khawatir"

"Saranghae boo, tunggu aku kembali ne?"

"Nado Yunnie ah, aku selalu menunggumu"

"YAH! Seperti mau pergi Wamil saja, cihh...padahal cuma pergi 2 hari, bikin iritasi mataku saja kalian ini, huh!"

"DIAM TIANG LISTRIK!"

Begitulah keadaan disebuah Apartemen mewah dipagi hari yang indah itu. Keberangkatan Yunho yang diwarnai keharuan Jaejoong, sangat berbanding terbalik dengan halnya si evil maknae yang tak henti - hentinya memasang muka mau muntahnya atas pemandangannya yang disaksikannya barusan.

Selepas kepergian sang suami, tinggalah Jaejoong berdua dengan sang evil maknae yang memang ditugaskan khusus oleh sang beruang untuk menjaganya selama ia tak berada disana. Jaejoong yang memang sedang tidak ada kegiatan didunia hiburan itu, mengisi hari - hari biasanya dengan mengurus keperluan Yunho, mulai dari menyiapkan bajunya, merapikan penampilan suaminya itu, memasakkannya, dan tentu saja, ehm...melayaninya di kamar.#plak#

Seperti malam itu, tak ada kegiatan berarti yang bisa Jaejoong lakukan selain duduk tenang menatap layar ipadnya. Biasanya ia akan mencari gosip - gosip terhangat yang tengah beredar dikalangan mereka, selebriti korea. Tak jarang juga dengan nama palsu tentunya, ia ikut memberi komentar mengenai gosip tersebut, terutama gosip yang menyangkut ia dan suaminya yang kadang menimbulkan pro dan kontra antara, stannya, stan Yunho dan tentu saja Yunjae shipper.

Terkadang hatinya sangat miris dengan keadaan percintaannya ini yang terlalu banyak mengambil resiko. Terkadang rasanya ingin sekali ia menjerit didepan semua orang bahwa ia dan Yunho saling mencintai, namun akan banyak yang di korbankannya, keluarga, pekerjaan, dan tentu saja cinta mereka sendiri yang akan jadi korbannya.

Ditemani sebotol soju, malam itu Jaejoong masih betah berkutat dengan layar ipadnya. Sedangkan Changmin, ia juga masih betah berkencan dengan kekasihnya diatas sofa sambil menonton televisi. Saat ini semangkok besar tteobokki yang menjadi pemuas nafsunya setelah sebelumnya ia tidak terpuaskan dengan kekasih sebelumnya yang hanya seporsi nasi goreng buatan hyungnya. Dan diatas meja telah mengantri selir-selirnya yang siap memuaskan nafsunya yaitu, sepiring besar kentang goreng, lima cup ramen, empat buah burger jumbo, seporsi sate ayam, dua piring batagor, tiga porsi lontong sayur..*woy sejak kapan minnie pindah ke indonesia!

Namun tampaknya kedamaian didalam aparteman itu tak berlangsung lama, Changmin yang tengah bercumbu dengan kekasihnya, serta merta sedikit terlonjak dari duduknya ketika mendengar jeritan mendadak ummanya a.k.a Kim Jaejoong yang tampak menemukan sesuatu hingga membuatnya seperti itu dari layar ipadnya.

" Huweeee Yunniiee, hiks...hikkss..." tangis Jaejoong pecah, sembari jarinya menunjuk ke layar ipadnya. sorot tajam mata Changmin menyusuri apa yang menjadi penyebab Jaejoong menangis yang berasal dari ipad itu. Oh ternyata gambar Yunho, eh ? hanya Yunho ? aniya...tepatnya Yunho dan seorang yeoja manis tengah duduk berdua berdampingan didalam sebuah gereja tempat adik sepupunya menggelar acara pernikahannya.

_'Ahh..dasar si beruang ini, tak berhenti membuat masalah saja!'_ batin Changmin ketika mendapati gambar tersebut, sedang Jaejoong? saat ini ia telah menangis sesenggukan menelungkupkan wajahnya dimeja.

"Uljima ne hyungie, mungkin itu hanya tamu undangan saja, dasar stalker kurang kerjaan yang mengedit foto mereka jadi lebih dekat begitu" Changmin berusaha menenangkan Jaejoong.

"Aniya Minnie ah, foto itu asli bukan hasil editan, hiks..Yunnie jahat..hikss..."

Changmin kemudian menuntun Jaejoong kearah sofa tempat ia berada tadi, " Ne uljima hyung, mari duduk di sofa saja biar lebih santai, kajja hyung..."

Sesaat tampak Jaejoong sudah lebih tenang sedikit dengan tubuh yang tersandar disofa tersebut, " Minnie, tolong bawakan soju - soju yang didalam kulkas"

"Ne hyung, tapi tidak boleh terlalu banyak eoh, masak gara - gara beruang jelek itu, hyung mesti mabuk" Setelah meletakkan beberapa botol soju dihadapan Jaejoong, Changmin sedikit menasehati hyungnya itu.

"Ne, aku tahu Minnie ahh"

_Dua jam berlalu.._

" Hikksss...hiksss...yunnie ahh, kau jahat..."

Changmin sedikit khawatir akan keadaan Jaejoong sekarang ini. Betapa tidak, setelah menghabiskan botol soju ketujuhnya, Jaejoong mulai menampakkan tanda - tanda bahwa ia mulai mabuk. Dilihatnya keadaan hyungnya sekarang dengan hati miris, wajah cantik hyungnya yang kemerahan, begitu juga kedua bola matanya yang menjadi sayu pengaruh dari alkohol tersebut. Namun posisi hyungnya sekarang inilah yang lebih mengkhawatirkannya, berkali - kali ia berusaha menelan salivanya.

Posisi hyungnya yang menempel erat memeluk bahunya dari samping dalam keadaan menangis dengan pakaian yang sudah berantakan, yaitu kemeja putih tipis yang tiga kancing atasnya sudah terbuka, mempertontonkan dada si umma yang mulus dan ehm, sedikit montok, sedangkan bagian bawahnya seperti biasa favorit ummanya boxer hello kitty yang dikoleksinya berbagai warna, kali ini Jaejoong memakai warna hitam, kontras sekali dengan pahanya yang seputih susu.

Kali ini Changmin benar - benar merasa telah kehabisan nafas lantaran selalu ditahannya sedari tadi. Betapa tidak, Jaejoong kini yang sedang menangis dalam keadaan mabuk itu, bertambah erat memeluknya, kedua tangan Jaejoong yang tadinya berada dibahunya, kini telah dikalungkannya dilehernya, tercium jelas nafas Jaejoong hyungnya yang berbau alkohol tajam, bersamaan dengan jelasnya ia dapat mencium wangi tubuh hyungnya yang baru kali inilah berada sedekat itu dengannya.

Dan demi seluruh Teobokki dan bulgogi yang pernah dimakannya, barulah ia mengerti mengapa Yunho hyungnya begitu terobsesi dengan ummanya ini, wangi tubuh Jaejoong yang tercium dihidung food monster itu sangatlah memabukkan, belum lagi terpaan nafas panas Jaejoong yang bersarang dilehernya tempat Jaejoong bersandar sekarang.

_'Oh Tuhan...kuatkanlah imanku...'_ itulah doa seorang Shim Changmin saat ini, demi menahan segala nafsu alamiahnya saat itu. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya saat ini, sepertinya ia gagal mengaku sebagai namja normal.

"Changmin ah..apakah aku ini jelek,hmm? jawablah mengapa Yunnie selalu menyakitiku, hikss...cepat katakan minnie ahh"

"Aniya hyung, siapa bilang..hyung yang paling cantik dari semua yeoja dikorea ini..hehehehe..'

Changmin berusaha mengatasi jantungnya yang terasa makin lama, terasa semakin ingin melompat keluar dari sarangnya, karena saat ini Jaejoong berbicara sembari jari jemari halusnya mengelus - elus rahangnya dan turun keleher dan dadanya.

"Jinjja?"

"Mwo? Hy-yung..a-apa..yyang hy-yung lakukan.."

Demi apa pemirsah, Kini Changmin benar - benar rasanya ingin meloncat saja, terjun bebas dari apartemen yang berada diketinggian tingkat tujuh itu, bagaimana tidak, dalam sekejap saja Jae hyungnya sudah melompat keatas pangkuannya sekarang, dengan mempertemukan kening mereka. Saat ini, si food monster yang terkenal dengan sebutan evil sejagad raya itupun tak dapat berkutik sedikitpun dihadapan namja yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai ummanya sendiri.

"Changmin ah, apa benar aku ini tidak menarik? tapi kenapa Yunnie lebih memilih yeoja itu...hikss..."

'...'

"Changmin ahh...jawab aku..kenapa..."

Sebenarnya Changmin bukannya tak mau menjawab, lebih tepatnya ia tak kuasa mengeluarkan suaranya yang terbata - bata dikarenakan bergetar mengikuti detakan jantungnya saat ini, sungguh diakuinya, sepertinya dirinya sudah gila sekarang ini, tak henti - hentinya ia menyesali mengapa ia mau saja ketika disuruh untuk menemani Jae hyungnya kalau akhirnya akan seperti ini.

"Hikss..hikss...kau tidak menjawabku minnie ah, wae? berarti benar kan aku tidak menarik..hikss...kau saja sepertinya tidak suka kepadaku..hikss.."

"B-bukan..b-begitu hyung..a-aku h-hanya..."

"Hikkss..benar kan..hikss..hikss..aku ini jelek ya minnie..kau tidak suka kan?,hikss..."

Changmin tampak gelagapan, pasalnya kini Jaejoong menangis dipangkuannya dengan memukul - mukul dadanya, tampaknya Jaejoong sudah sangat mabuk, gerakannya sangat tidak bertenaga, karena gerakan tangannya yang terus memukul - mukul dada Changmin tersebut menyebabkan kemeja yang dipakainya yang kancing atasnya sudah terbuka itu tampak semakin melorot menampakkan bahu dan separuh dadanya yang tampak putih mulus tanpa cacat itu dihadapan Changmin, yang lagi - lagi hanya berusaha menelan salivanya.

"B-bukan b-begitu hyung, hyung tidak jelek kok, dan a- aku s-suka kok..hehehehe.."

Changmin berusaha menenangkan Jaejoong yang terus memukul -mukul dadanya tanpa henti, meski tidak sakit, tapi akibat yang disebabkannya yaitu, kemeja tipis yang dipakai hyungnya itu semakin melorot saja, dan itu tentu saja membuatnya semakin kalang kabut menenangkan detak jantungnya yang tak karuan.

"Jinjja,,?

"Ja"

"Jeongmal..?"

"N-ne, hy-yung, eh...hy-yung...m-mau apa hy-yung..?"

Demi apa saja yang ada didalam kulkas, Changmin semakin tak dapat menguasai detak jantungnya lagi. Saat ini nada bicara Jaejoong yang seakan meminta kepastian itu dibuatnya semanja mungkin, layaknya seorang yeoja yang sedang merayu pacarnya. Dan jangan abaikan wajah yang memerah karena mabuk berat itu, bibir pout yang semakin seksi, dan mata doe indah yang kini sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan sayu seakan berkata, " makan aku sekarang "

"Kalau kau benar - benar suka aku,..ehm..poppo.."

"y-yah hy-yung, a-apa yang hyu...ahh, hmpph...hhmmppf...hyung ah...hent..ti...kannhh..aahhh..."

Changmin yang malang, kali ini ia benar - benar mengutuk beruang pabbo yang telah menyebabkan Jae hyungnya jadi seperti ini, sekuat tenaga ia ingin menghindari ciuman panas hyungnya itu, namun badannya malah menentangnya, ia benar - benar tak habis pikir, ia semakin yakin kalau ia benar - benar sudah gila sekarang.

"Changmin ah..k-kau bah..kanhh..lebih tampanhh..da..ri..hmmpphh..beru..anghh..i..tuhhh,, ahhh.."

Sepertinya Changmin sudah benar - benar terhanyut dengan permainan bibir seksi hyungnya itu, dan mulai mengikuti permainan bibir yang semakin panas, entah kapan ia tak menyadari, tangannya telah menekan tengkuk Jaejoong agar lebih memperdalam ciumannya. Dalam hatinya tak henti mengutuki dirinya yang telah menyia - nyiakan kepercayaan Yunho hyungnya untuk menjaga Jae hyungnya,

_'Mianhe Yunho hyung, istrimu ini adalah makanan terlezat yang pernah kucicipi'_ batinnya selama terlarut dalam ciuman panas mereka.

"Hmmpph ahh...minnie akhhh...hmmphhh..sshhh...ahhh"

Kini apa yang terjadi sungguh diluar dugaan akal sehat sodara - sodara, sepertinya Jaejoong telah mengalihkan dunia Changmin. Bagaimana tidak, saat ini yang terjadi adalah, ciuman yang tadinya berlokasi dibibir seksi kedua namja diatas sofa itu, kini bibir seksi si evil telah berpindah menuruni leher jenjang Jaejoong, dengan gerakan menjilat, menghisap dan menggigit, dengan sangat bernafsu.

Nampaknya Changmin sudah sangat bernafsu melihat tubuh mulus didepannya dengan aromanya yang memabukkan. Lihat saja sebelah tangannya kini telah menjelajahi dada putih didepannya itu, yang sudah terekspos sebagian besar, karena kemeja tipisya telah melorot dengan sempurna.

"Minnie ahh...aahhh...ssshhh..." Jaejoong tampak semakin kenikmatan saat bibir Changmin menyapu leher jenjangnya, didongakkannya wajahnya agar lehernya semakin terekspos dan memberi keleluasaan Changmin untuk terus menyusurinya.

"Minnie ah...tidak inginkah kau mencicipi tubuhku, hmm? sepertinya ada sesuatu yang sudah menegang sedari tadi, hehehe "

"Yah hyung! Andwee..."

Ternyata akal sehat lambat laun sudah kembali kedalam pikiran Changmin saat ini. Ia seperti tersentak saat menyadari apa yang dikatakan Jaejoong hyungnya. Dan seketika itu juga dirinya merasa sangat malu sekali, betapa nistanya seorang Shim Changmin yang tega menodai hyungnya sendiri, yang sudah dianggap ummanya sendiri. Betapa malunya saat ia menyadari benda diselangkangannya semakin membuat celananya kian menyempit, mana lagi, butt Jaejoong yang terduduk tepat diatas benda pusakanya itu, bergerak menekan - nekan selangkangannnya, yang menimbulkan rasa nikmat.

"Yah! minnie ahh! mau kemana,..kita bahkan belum mulai.."

"Shireo! aku belum mau mati dimangsa beruang hyung!"

BRAKKKK!

"Minnie ahh, buka pintunyaa aku pasti akan memuaskanmu..."

"Changmin ayyooh, bu..ka..katanya..kau menyukaiku..hehehe"

Setelah akal sehatnya kembali dengan sempurna, secara refleks Changmin menegakkan badannya. sehingga menyebabkan Jaejoong sedikit terhuyung - huyung tidak seimbang karena gerakan Changmin yang berada dibawahnya secara tiba - tiba. Dengan jurus langkah seribu ia menuju kekamar yang berada tak jauh dari mereka sekarang ini, membanting pintunya dan langsung menguncinya rapat -rapat. Sedangkan Jaejoong yang sedang dipengaruhi alkohol, bergegas menyusulnya dan berteriak minta dibukakan, serta mengeluarkan kata - kata rayuannya agar Changmin membuka pintu itu segera.

Changmin bersandar dibalik pintu yang tengah digedor - gedor oleh hyungnya yang mabuk berat. Dipandangnya dengan frustasi bagian bawahnya yang masih menegang akibat perbuatan ummanya sendiri itu. Ia bersyukur belum bertindak lebih jauh lagi terhadap hyung cantiknya itu.

Pikirannya kini tertuju pada sosok yang menjadi penyebab semua ini, segera dirogohnya saku celananya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya, ditekannya layar touchscreen itu dengan tidak sabar, dan menunggu sambungannya terhubung, dan..

"Yeoboseyo, Chang..."

"BERUANG! KALAU SUDAH URUSANMU CEPAT KEMBALI KALAU TIDAK MAU ISTRIMU KUHAMILI!"

"Mwo?"

.

.

.

**end?**

**Wajib Review!**

**Gomawo**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Semua charakter disini milik Tuhan YME, author cuma pinjem nama

Rate : T - to M

Genre : Romance

Warning : BL, YAOI, Typos, cerita pasaran, OOC (mungkin ),Yadong, jadi mohon dengan sangat sebelum membaca dibaca dulu bagian warning ini, tidak menerima bash kecuali kritik membangun, so please

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

CASTS

YunJaeMin ( YunJae & MinJae )

.

.

.

Anneyong,

sebenernya saya ini merasa ragu untuk membuat kelanjutan kisah uri umma yang lagi mabuk ini, namun banyak diantara reader yang meminta kelanjutannya, baik yang memberi review maupun yang masuk di PM saya, saya  
sangat berterimakasih sekali atas perhatian saengdeul disini yang masih mau memberi perhatian kepada hasil karya saya yang biasa - biasa saja ini. sekali lagi jeongmal gomawo. Bahkan ada yang kecewa karena saya tidak bisa mengupdate kilat ff saya yang lain, mengenai hal tersebut, jeongmal mianhe yang sedalam - dalamnya karena saya sebagai manusia biasa mempunyai keterbatasan, dikarenakan kondisi saya yang harus menyempatkan waktu disela - sela pekerjaan saya, dan juga kondisi saya yang mesti mengalah kepada aegya - aegya saya yang memonopoli sarana saya untuk mengetik ff...hiks...*ketawan nih sudah tuir...sampai disini dulu curhatan seorang ahjumma yang frustasi...hehehehe...Happy reading ne, review!

.

.

.

**WHEN JAE GETS DRUNK ( SEKUEL )  
**

.

.

.

Changmin masih tampak frustasi dibalik pintu kamarnya, masih menggenggam ponsel yang baru saja dipakainya untuk menghubungi Yunho barusan, orang yang dianggapnya sebagai akar dari permasalahan semua ini. Pikirannya masih dipenuhi dengan kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya bersama Jaejoong hyungnya di atas sofa tadi, dirabanya bibirnya yang habis melakukan ciuman penuh gairah bersama Jaejoong barusan, selama ini ia selalu merasa jijik ketika melihat kedua hyungnya berciuman mesra didepan matanya. Tapi apa yang terjadi terhadap dirinya barusan, seakan ia telah menjilat ludahnya sendiri, yang selalu mengatakan bahwa dia itu normal, tidak menyukai sesama jenis, sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang dilakukannya barusan, bahkan dengan sadar sesadar - sadarnya ia dengan rakusnya melahap bibir hyungnya yang saat ini dalam keadaan yang tidak sadar. Jika melihat keadaan sekarang, terkesan ia memanfaat keadaan Jaejoong hyungnya yang sedang mabuk itu.

" AAHHHH..."

Changmin menggeram keras, badannya saat ini telah terduduk menyandar di pintu kamar yang baru saja dimasukinya, pintu yang sekaligus sedang digedor - gedor oleh Jaejoong dari luar saat ini, Jaejoong sepertinya masih betah memanggil - manggil nama maknae tersebut dengan suara khas orang yang sedang mabuk berat, dia sungguh tak menyadari apa akibat yang akan terjadi apabila sang beruang mengetahui apa yang telah ia lakukan terhadap maknaenya itu.

" Changmin ah...buka pintunya..hikss...kau sama saja seperti beruang jelek itu...hiks..."

"..."

" Changmin baby...katanya kau suka...ayoo...bu..kaa...aku akan memuaskaanmu...hmmm..."

"..."

" Minnie ah...kau bahkan tak menjawabku...hikss...baiklahh..kalau begi..tu..a..ku akan loncat saja dari jendela ne? kalau begini..a..ku sudah malas hidup..hikss...tidak ada yang mencintaiku...hikss...kau sama saja seperti yun..hoo...hiksss..hikss..."

Mendengarkan kalimat terakhir hyungnya dari balik pintu, mau tidak mau, membuat Changmin yang sedari tadi memang sengaja tidak menjawab semua kata - kata hyungnya itu, menjadi sedikit khawatir, pasalnya hyungnya itu sedang mabuk berat, dan orang yang sedang mabuk dapat melakukan apa saja tanpa kesadaran sedikitpun.

_" Ahhhh...Awas kau beruang...jangan salahkan aku apabila terjadi apa - apa antara aku dan istrimu malam ini.." _batin Changmin dalam hatinya dengan mata yang terpejam dan kedua tangannya menjambak kasar rambutnya sendiri, tak pernah dalam hidupnya merasa segugup ini.

" Minnie..aku serius dengan ucapanku...a..ku..a..."

" Ceklek.."

Akhirnya, dimantapkannya hatinya untuk membuka pintu yang berada dibalakangnya itu, Changmin tak bisa menghindari situasi seperti ini, ia harus dapat menghadapi Jae hyungnya yang sedang mabuk berat itu. Dibalikkannya badannya menghadap pintu, setelah mendesah dengan nafas yang berat, lalu diputarnya kunci kamar tersebut dan digerakkannya handel pintu itu keposisi membuka, terasa sesuatu yang berat berada menempel didepan pintu tersebut, ternyata sedari tadi Jaejoong menyandarkan badannya dipintu tersebut, dan tentu saja saat pintu terbuka, otomatis ia akan kehilangan sedikit keseimbangannya karna pergerakkan pintu tersebut.

" Eh...Minniee..akhirnya...hikss..."

" Bruukkk "

" Hyung, sadarlah hyung..hyung sedang mabuk, jangan bertindak bodoh.."

Jaejoong yang tengah menyandar dipintu tersebut. sedikit terdorong badannya kebelakang akibat mengikuti arah pintu yang dibuka Changmin tersebut, hal tersebut membuat badannya sedikit condong kesamping kanannya yang kebetulan merupakan tempat Changmin berdiri saat itu, sehingga tentu saja badan ringannya dengan tepat jatuh di dada Changmin yang dengan sigap menangkap badannya agar tidak terjatuh ke lantai, dan ini dipergunakan Jaejoong untuk segera memperbaiki posisinya menjadi memeluk si evil maknae itu dengan erat, sedangkan Changmin berusaha menguasai degup Jantungnya yang sejak tadi masih belum normal, dan mencoba menyadarkan Jaejoong.

" Ehhmm...Changmin ah...peluk a..kuhh...eemm..."

" Hyung sadarlah..bagaimana kalu Yunho hyung mengetahui hal ini, tentu hyung tidak mau dihukumnya bukan?'

Suara Changmin dibuatnya senormal mungkin agar tidak terdengar tergagap akibat perbuatan Jaejoong yang tengah sibuk menempel - nempelkan bibirnya yang basah dilekuk leher Changmin, Jaejoong yang memiliki tubuh lebih pendek dari Changmin tersebut, mengalungkan kedua tangannya keleher sang maknae dan sedikit mendongakkan wajahnya agar dapat mencapai leher jenjang tersebut, tampak ia sangat menikmati apa yang sedang dilakukannya saat ini, tanpa menghiraukan sang maknae yang tengah megap - megap menahan dirinya agar tidak menyerang sang hyung yang sangat disayanginya itu. Sekilas timbul penyesalan mengapa ia membuka pintu kamar tersebut, akan tetapi mengingat Jae hyungnya mengancam akan meloncat dari ketinggian tujuh lantai itu, membuat penyesalannya serta merta hilang, dan saat ini ia hanya dapat mengasihani dirinya sendiri yang selalu mengaku normal dan tidak menyukai skinship dalam bentuk apapun dengan semua yang berjenis kelamin ' namja ', namun mengapa saat ini ia benar - benar merasa sesuatu yang aneh ketika melihat tubuh mulus sicantik yang tengah memeluknya erat, dan yang lebih memalukan lagi, apa yang dilakukan oleh hyung cantiknya itu telah sukses membuat miiknya yang berada dibawah sana kembali menegang dengan sendirinya.

" Changmin ah...kau dengar..a..kuh..benar - be..nar..tidak..peduli dengannya seka..rangghh...hmmm...kau bah..kan..lebihh..tampan dari beruang..je..lek..i..tuh...mmhhh.."

" Hyung..sadarlah..aahhh...hhmmpphh...aahhh...ahhh..."

" Aahhh...Minnie...hhaa..haa...haaa...nakal eoh..?"

Sepertinya Changmin mesti melupakan akal sehatnya dulu untuk sementara, ketika tiba - tiba bibir cherry itu menyambar bibir seksinya, tanpa berpikir panjang lagi dilumatnya kasar bibir manis tersebut, dan secara tiba - tiba diangkatnya badan kecil Jaejoong tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, masuk kembali kedalam kamar tersebut menuju ranjang besar yang berada didalamnya, hal tersebut membuat Jaejoong yang tengah mabuk itu tertawa kesenangan ketika menyadari tubuhnya telah terangkat menuju ranjang tersebut. Tampaknya Kim Jaejoong ini sudah sangat ' on ' dan tidak sabar lagi ingin ' dimakan ' oleh sang maknae yang mempunyai julukan 'Food Monster' itu.

" Bruukk!"

" Ahhh...Minnie..cepatlahhh... sudah ti..dak sabarr lagi..aahhh..."

Jaejoong sepertinya sudah benar - benar tak sabaran, tubuhnya sudah sangat ingin merasakan sentuhan hangat sang maknae setelah tubuh kurusnya terhempas diatas ranjang king size tersebut, sementara sang maknae yang sudah benar - benar kehilangan akal sehatnya akibat tubuh mulus dihadapannya itu, tampak sedang membuka kemeja yang menutupi tubuh atasnya, setelah sebelumnya telah menarik kemeja hyungnya terlebih dahulu.

Ditatapnya dengan lapar tubuh mulus yang terdapat tatto dibagian dada kirinya itu, sedangkan pemilik tubuh mulus itu, menggerak -gerakkan badannya sedemikian rupa, tampaknya ia bermaksud menggoda namja yang lebih muda darinya 2 tahun itu, Changmin sedikit terkesiap saat tatapannya beradu dengan tatapan sayu mata doe dibawahnya yang seakan berkata " ayo makan aku sekarang ", sedangkan bibir merah menggoda itu tak henti mendesahkan namanya sedari tadi, berulang kali ia menelan salivanya, akhirnya, perlahan dicondongkannya tubuhnya kearah namja cantik yang biasa dipanggilnya dengan sebutan umma itu.

Kini dada mereka telah menempel satu sama lain, kedua tangannya ditopangkan disamping kepala hyungnya yang berada diatas ranjang empuk tersebut, dan wajahnya tepat berada diatas wajah cantik tersebut, saat ini mata tajamnya telah bertemu dengan mata doe indah yang berada hanya beberapa senti dibawahnya, bahkan ujung hidung keduanya yang runcing itu telah bersentuhan. Ditelusurinya wajah indah dibawahnya itu, perlahan namun masih jelas terdengar, bibir seksi si maknae itupun menggumamkan sesuatu, yang mungkin tak akan diingat oleh namja cantik yang telah hilang separuh kesadarannya tersebut.

" Hyung, mianhe...ini adalah saat pertamaku, aku tak akan melupakannya seumur hidupku, walaupun kau..mungkin tak akan pernah mengingatnya, mianhe.."

Jaejoong yang dalam keadaan setengah sadar itu hanya menatap wajah baby face diatasnya itu, ia tak begitu mengerti apa yang sedang diucapkan bibir seksi tersebut, kedua tangannya kini bergerak menekan kepala sang maknae agar menghilangkan jarak diantara keduanya dan mempertemukan bibir mereka kembali, terhitung sudah dua kali mereka berciuman semenjak mereka berada disofa tadi, dan ini yang ketiga kalinya bibir mereka kembali bertemu pada malam itu.

Changmin hanya dapat memejamkan matanya erat - erat, ketika merasakan kedua tangan Jaejoong bergerak menekan kepalanya agar merapatkan jarak bibir mereka agar dapat saling melumat kembali. Kembali dirasakannya kembali rasa manis dari bibir cherry itu, seakan telah terperangkap oleh candu cherry merah itu, saat ini yang ada dipikirannya adalah ingin terus merasakan manisnya benda kenyal tersebut lagi dan lagi. Kedua tangan Jaejoong yang berada ditengkuk sang maknae, kini semakin dieratkannya, sedangkan bibir keduanya belum ada tanda - tanda akan berhenti dari kegiatan lumat melumatnya, bahkan dengan sekali hentakan tangan kekar Changmin, saat ini posisi mereka telah berbalik, kini tubuh Jaejoong berada yang diatas sang maknae, sedangkan bibir mereka tampak belum akan mengakhiri kegiatannya, entah sudah berapa kali mereka telah bertukar saliva, dalam hati Changmin ia sangat mengagumi kelihaian namja cantik yang berada diatasnya, tatkala mempermainkan lidah didalam mulutnya saat ini, ia mengakui, terhitung sudah beberapa kali berciuman dengan mantan pacarnya, namun ciuman dari hyungnya inilah yang membuatnya tidak dapat menguasai dirinya.

" Hmmpph..minnie ah..hhmmph..aahhh..ahhh..."

Desahan Jaejoong yang melafaskan namanya seakan menjadi penambah gairah namja pemilik tinggi menjulang itu, ciuman panas itu akan terlepas hanya apabila keduanya membutuhkan asupan oksigen agar nafas keduanya tak terhenti, setelah mengambil sebanyak - banyaknya udara, kembali keduanya menautkan bibir mereka kedalam ciuman yang semakin lama semakin panas, tanpa ada yang dapat mencegahnya.

" Ahhh...Minnie...aku tak..me..nyangka..kau..sehebat i..nihh..hmmphh..sshhh...eunnghh..."

Senyum kecil tampak diwajah imut Changmin saat mendengar pujian si cantik yang entah kapan kini sudah berada dibawahnya kembali, tubuh mereka berguling - gulingan berpindah - pindah diatas ranjang yang seprainya sudah kusut tidak berbentuk sama sekali, desahan nikmat dibarengi pujian - pujian yang semakin membuat nafsu sang evil maknae memuncak, tak henti - hentinya keluar dari bibir merah dibawahnya itu.

Kini bibir Changmin telah mengalihkan aktifitasnya dari bibir turun keleher putih milik hyungnya tersebut, dijilat, dihisap dan digigitnya kulit yang beraroma memabukkannya itu, sehingga meninggalkan bekas merah keunguan yang sudah tdak terhitung lagi jumlahnya. Puas dengan leher putihnya, perlahan namun pasti, bibir seksi si maknae bergerak menyusuri dada mulus menggoda dengan dua tonjolan yang telah mengeras sempurna, tanpa pikir panjang lagi, dimainkannya lidahnya disalah satu benda kecil tersebut, sementara Tubuh dibawahnya menggelinjang nikmat menerima perlakuan lidahnya itu.

" sshhh...aahhh...teruskannhh...minnie...ahhh...nikmaatthhh...aahhh..."

Jaejoong mendongakkan wajahnya, tak kuasa menahan gairah dan desahannya saat lidah nakal sang maknae bermain dikedua nipplenya secara bergantian, melihat hal tersebut, diangkatnya badan Jaejoongnya yang tengah mendongakkan wajahnya karena kenikmatan, sehingga posisi mereka menjadi terduduk berhadapan satu sama lain. Ditempelkannya kening keduanya sehingga otomatis ujung hidung mereka pun bersentuhan juga. Jaejoong tampak mengerucutkan bibirnya pertanda kesal karena si maknae tiba - tiba menghentikan aktifitasnya. Dengan nafas yang terengah - engah pertanda nafsu yang menggebu - gebu, Changmin membisikkan sesuatu ditelinga Jaejoong ynag entah didengarnya atau tidak, mengingat kondisinya yang dalam keadaan mabuk berat itu.

_" Hyung ah..entah mungkin aku akan menyesali atas apa yang kulakukan terhadapmu sekarang ini, tapi mungkin aku akan menyesal seumur hidupku jika aku menyia -nyiakan saat ini..."_ hohohoho..Shim Changmin, sebesar itukah pengaruh tubuh seorang Kim Jaejoong terhadapmu, sehingga kau seakan tak peduli dengan bahaya yang akan datang jika sang beruang mengetahui perbuatan kalian.

Setelah membisikkan kata - kata tersebut, tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, didorongnya dengan kasar tubuh lemah Jaejoong karena pengaruh alkohol tersebut sehingga tubuh yang hanya mengenakan boxer pendek itu tergeletak kembali diatas ranjang dengan pasrah tanpa melakukan perlawanan sedikitpun, saat ini Changmin sedang berusaha membuka sabuk yang melingkar dicelana jeans yang dipakainya, dan sepertinya itu adalah tanda - tanda awal bahwa dia akan segera melepaskan celananya? dan benar saja, hanya dalam hitungan beberapa detik si maknae evil itu sudah dalam keadaan polos, seperti bayi yang baru dilahirkan.., tampaknya namja imut berbadan menjulang itu, berencana melakukan eksekusi terakhirnya kepada pemilik tubuh mulus seputih susu yang tergeletak tak berdaya dihadapannya kini, mengingat bagian bawah tubuhnya yang sudah tidak dapat menunggu lebih lama lagi, untuk segera mencicipi bagian yang sebenarnya merupakan hak milik resmi hyung bearnya yang saat ini mungkin sedang memikirkan apa yang telah dikatakannya lewat ponselnya tadi.

Dengan tak sabaran , tubuh polos Changmin bergerak mendekati tubuh mulus Jae hyungnya yang tergeletak diatas ranjang tersebut, diliriknya adik kecilnya yang sudah berubah ukuran menjadi berkali - kali lipat dari ukuran awalnya, ditatapnya tubuh mulus dihadapannya yang tampak terbaring tenang, nafsu setannya kali ini benar - benar telah mengalahkan akal sehatnya, kemudian tanpa pikir panjang lagi segera didekatinya hyung cantiknya yang tampak tenang tak bergerak...eh..wait..tak bergerak?

" Mwo?"

" zzzzzzzz...zzzzzzzz..."

Wajah bengong Changmin tak dapat disembunyikannya saat menyadari tubuh yang baru akan diserangnya itu tampak tak bergerak, dengan mata terpejam dan mengeluarkan dengkuran halusnya, tanpa mengetahui sama sekali bahwa saat ini telah berdiri dihadapannya sosok yang siap menyantapnya, tampak frustasi menatap adik kecilnya yang juga sudah berdiri sedari tadi.

" AAHHHHHH...!"

" BRAKKKKK!"

Suara bantingan keras pintu kamar mandi yang dibanting sang evil tanpa ber-pri kepintuan, setelah menyadari bahwa kebutuhannya yang telah diubun - ubun, maka kamar mandi adalah sasaran utama seorang Shim Changmin yang entah, apakah menyesalkan ataukah bersyukur dengan keadaannya sekarang ini yang tampak mengenaskan karena harus mengeluarkan hasratnya di kamar mandi yang dingin tersebut. Sedangkan Jaejoong hyung yang merupakan targetnya sebelum ia kocar kacir berlari kekamar mandi malang tersebut, telah terbuai mimpi dengan tenangnya, meninggalkan sesosok food monster yang entah bagaimana akan menghadapi hari esoknya yang akan penuh dengan pertanggung jawaban, karena sudah pasti sang beruang akan menuntut penjelasan dari pernyataannya yang menyangkut hamil menghamili tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul enam pagi waktu seoul sekarang, tampak Kim Jaejoong menggerak - gerakkan badannya sedikit demi sedikit, bola matanya tampak mengerjap - ngerjap untuk menerima cahaya yang masuk sedikit demi sedikit ke retina matanya sebelum ia benar - benar dapat membuka kelopak matanya secara keseluruhannya. Diedarkannya bola matanya kesekeliling ruangan tersebut, ia menyadari bahwa ia tidak berada dikamarnya, melainkaan berada dikamar tamu, berdekatan dengan ruang tengah apartemennya tersebut. Perlahan didudukkannya tubuhnya, dan tiba - tiba ia merasa kepalanya sangat berat sekali, diedarkannya kembali pandangannya seperti mencari - cari sesuatu didalam ruangan tersebut, oh ternyata pandangannya berhenti pada seonggok kain putih yang tergantung dibelakang pintu kamar tersebut, dilangkahkan kakinya agak sedikit terhuyung karena masih sedikit pusing, diraihnya bajunya yang tergantung tersebut, rupanya semalam Changmin sempat menggantungkan baju hyungnya dibelakang pintu tersebut. Kemudian dilangkahkan kakinya ke arah keluar kamar itu dengan tujuan dapur, mengingat ia bersama Changmin disana, jadi ia harus menyiapkan sarapan kegemaran maknaenya itu.

Jaejoong masih tampak sibuk berkutat didapurnya, saat ia tidak menyadari sepasang mata tajam mengawasinya dari arah belakang, pemilik mata tersebut ternyata sudah sejak tadi memperhatikan kegiatan sicantik dengan penuh kekaguman, dan tentu saja dengan penuh memori akan kejadian yang mereka lakukan semalam, ia masih berdiri mematung tak jauh dari tempat Jaejoong yang sedang asyik dengan hobinya tersebut, sampai ketika Jaejoong berbalik, dan..

" Kyaa! Minnie ah..kau mengejutkanku saja! sejak kapan kau sudah berada disana hah?"

Jaejoong spontan terlonjak dan memegang dadanya ketika menyadari sosok tinggi yang muncul secara tiba -tiba, dan hanya ditanggapi dengan senyum tipis Changmin yang tak mau beradu pandang dengan hyungnya itu, entah mengapa ia merasa jengah ketika menatap wajah hyungnya yang semalam habis diciuminya tanpa sisa itu, dibuangnya pandangannya kesamping menghindari kontak mata dengan Jaejoong yang saat ini tengah menatapnya heran. Entah mengapa setiap mengingat kejadian semalam, wajah Changmin terasa memanas dengan sendirinya, namun berbeda dengan namja cantik yang sering dipanggilnya umma itu, sedikitpun ia tak mengingat betapa liarnya permainan dirinya semalam.

" Minnie, sarapan sudah siap, kalau kau ingin sarapan tinggal ambil diatas meja makan ne, sudah kusiapkan semuanya, aku mandi dulu."

" ne hyung, gomawo."

Changmin tampak sangat menikmati sarapan nasi goreng yang lezat hasil karya Jae hyungnya yang baru saja dimasaknya tadi, ia memang sangat menggemari seluruh masakan ummanya itu, baru akan menyendokkan suapan yang tiganya, tiba - tiba..

" KYAAAAA!"

" Waeyo hyung? Gwaenchana?"

Terpaksa Changmin melompat menuju asal suara yang berpusat pada kamar mandi tempat hyungnya berada saat ini, ia tampak gusar apa yang terjadi kepada hyung cantiknya itu saat mendengar jerit histeris dari kamar mandi tersebut, dan berniat menunggui hyungnya keluar dari tempat itu. Untuk semetara ditinggalkannya dulu kekasihnya diatas meja makan.

" Gwaenchana hyung?" Changmin kembali mengulangi pertanyaannya sesaat Jaejoong keluar dari kamar mandi dan menampakkan wajah yang seperti ketakutan."

" Minnie ah...apakah semalam banyak sekali nyamuk disini?"

" Aniya hyung, aku merasa tidak ada nyamuk semalam.."

Changmin menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong dengan wajah yang menampakkan keheranannya, pasalnya dia tak mengira Jaejoong akan bertanya hal yang tidak penting tersebut, dan apa hubungannya dengan jeritannya yang lalu.

" Lihat ini..."

" Mwo?"

Changmin tampak terkesiap ketika tiba - tiba Jaejoong membuka Bathrobe yang sedang dipakainya dibagian atasnya, ia terkesiap bukan lantaran melihat dada mulus Jaejoong saat itu, akan tetapi ia terkesiap dan seketika menjadi panik melihat sesuatu yang jumlahnya puluhan, eh mungkin lebih yang menodai kata mulus untuk dada Jaejoong saat ini. Yang dilihatnya adalah bercak merah keunguan yang menyebar disekitar dada dan leher mulus si umma yang sekarang memasang tampang cengonya, karena tak mengerti darimana ia mendapat tanda tersebut yang dipercayainya sebagai gigitan nyamuk itu..ahh umma yang malang, tak tahukah ia bahwa si pencipta puluhan noda itu adalah bocah yang berdiri dihadapanmu sekarang yang sedang memasang cengiran tak berdosanya. Ketahuilah Kim Jaejoong sesungguhnya yang menyelamatkanmu semalam sebenarnya adalah rate dari epep ini, karena author tidak memasang huruf 'M', dan juga epep ini tidak berjenis ' Incest' yang mengizinkan hubungan umma dan anaknya...hehehehe..*authorsokpahlawan#abaikanpemirsah#

Teettt...tettt..tteettt

Masih dalam keadaan terbengong - bengong, kedua namja yang sudah seperti umma dan anak itu tiba - tiba tersentak oleh bunyi bel pintu apartemen itu, dengan cepat Jaejoong mengikatkan kembali tali bathrobenya, dan segera menuju kearah pintu tersebut, dan segera dibukanya pintu utama aparteman mewahnya itu.

" Boo..."

" Mwo? Yunnie? bukankah sore nanti kau baru akan pulang?"

Jaejoong tak dapat menyembunyikan wajah terkejutnya saat mendapati siapa yang berada dibalik pintu yang baru dibukanya itu, ternyata namja yang membuatnya mabuk semalaman, namun sepertinya ia tak mengingat apapun lagi di pagi itu. Sedangkan Yunho? siberuang itupun tak dapat menyembunyikan wajah tegang dan dinginnya, mengingat alasannya pulang buru - buru sepagi ini, bayangkan jarak yang ditempuh dari Gwang Ju ke Seoul paling sedikit enam jam, berarti ia telah berada dijalan sejak tengah malam, itu semua demi sebuah telpon yang berasal dari sang maknae yang membuatnya memasang tampang ingin membunuhnya selama berada di kampung halamannya semenjak menerima telpon dari si evil tersebut.

" Mana si evil itu?"

" Mwo? kenapa Yunnie malah mencari Minnie, bukan mencari aku?"

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal saat Yunho bertanya dengan suara yang datar menanyakan keberadaan si maknae sekarang. Sedangkan Yunho yang baru masuk apartemen tersebut, meninggalkan kopernya begitu saja, dan mendudukkan badannya diatas sofa yang berada diruang tamu tersebut.

Tiba - tiba datanglah orang yang dicari - cari dengan tampang innocent sedunianya, " Eh Yunho hyung, sudah pulang ya, buru - buru sekali, hehehehe.." kata - kata yang keluar dari muka cengengesan khas si evil kontan membuat kedua mata sipit milik hyung bearnya mendelik sempurna. Sepertinya si evil itu pura - pura tidak ingat dengan kata - katanya ditelpon semalam yang menjadi penyebab mengapa si beruang pagi - pagi buta sudah menampakkan batang hidungnya, tentu saja ia panik dengan nasib istri cantiknya yang telah terancam akan dihamili oleh si maknae.

" Yah! tiang listrik! kau berhutang penjelasan kepadaku! kalian berdua, tepatnya!"

" Mwo? penjelasan apa? Yun ah, kau baru pulang, tiba - tiba bersikap aneh begini, waeyo?"

Tiba - tiba Jaejoong membulatkan mulutnya tanda keheranan, setelah mendengar namanya ikut disebut - sebut oleh suaminya yang menurutnya telah menampakkan aura hitamnya pagi itu, ia sangat tidak mengerti akan sikap suaminya yang sangat aneh pagi itu.

" Boo, duduklah disini, dan kau juga tiang listrik! tidak usah cengengesan!"

" Ne.."

Akhirnya ketiga namja tersebut telah duduk manis disofa tersebut, dengan memasang raut muka yang berbeda - beda, si beruang dengan tampang dinginnya, si maknae dengan tampang cengengesan seperti maling yang tertangkap basah, sedangkan sicantik nan menggoda yang masih memakai kimono mandinya tetap setia dengan tampang cengonya a.k.a dong dongnya. Kemudian sang beruang yang berada ditengah - tengah mereka mulai angkat bicara.

" Bisa kalian jelaskan, apa yang kalian lakukan semalam?"

" Eh? apa maksudmu Yun? kami?"

Tampak Jaejoong menoleh menatap wajah disampingnya, menandakan ia benar - benar tak mengerti, apa yang sedang ditanyakan Yunho saat ini, yang ia ingat ia tidak melakukan hal yang dilakukan bersama - sama dengan sang maknae semalam. Setelah lama menatap wajah sang kekasih, kemudian diarahkan tatapannya ke sang maknae yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya dan mengusap - ngusap belakang tengkuknya pertanda ia salah tingkah.

" Evil! kalau begitu kau yang jelaskan! termasuk maksud kata - katamu ditelpon semalam."

" Eh..anu..hyung..ehhmm.."

" Yah! ceritakan saja! jangan berbelit - belit!"

Sepertinya Yunho sudah tak sabaran, dan membentak sang maknae yang semakin menciut saja hatinya, diam - diam diliriknya Jae hyungnya yang semakin menampakkan wajah bingungnya.

" Hhyung, kalau aku menjelaskannya, aku takut Jae hyung tak akan mengingatnya, lebih baik hyung periksa CCTV yang berada diruangan ini saja, itu akan menjelaskan yang sebenarnya terjadi."

Yunho sedikit ragu dengan saran Changmin tersebut, namun kemudian segera dilangkahkan kakinya untuk menuju ruang tempat monitor CCTV apartemen itu berada yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka sekarang, disusul oleh Changmin dan Jaejoong dibelakngnya. Tanpa berkata - kata lagi, diputar ulangnya rekaman dimonitor tersebut kira - kira pada pukul tujuh malam sebelum Changmin menelponnya semalam, terlihat dari layar tersebut, Changmin yang sedang menyantap makanannya, dan Jaejoong yang tak jauh berada dimeja bundar yang masih berada diruang tamu tersebut, tak ada kejadian yang bearti, sebelum dilihat tampak Changmin mendekati Jaejoong yang tengah menelungkupkan wajahnya didepan layar ipadnya, seketika Jaejoong yang juga melihat dengan seksama rekaman tersebut, membelalakkan mata besarnya dan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, ia baru ingat akan apa yang terjadi semalam, ia menemukan gambar Yunho yang tengah duduk berdekatan dan tampak akrab dengan seorang yeoja manis disebelahnya.

" Yunnie! Yunnie juga harus menjelaskan siapa Yeoja yang bersama Yunnie sewaktu di gereja!" tiba - tiba suara Jaejoong membuyarkan konsentransi kedua namja yang berada disana.

" Mwo? Yeoja? siapa boo?"

" Jangan bohong! selama di gereja Yunnie duduk bersamanya terus, dan itu dimanfaatkan para stalker untuk mengambil gambar yunnie!" terdengar kalimat Jaejoong yang semakin menuntut penjelasan dari si beruang, yang kini sedikit mengabaikan CCTV tersebut, sementara si maknae yang pintar, memanfaat saat tersebut untuk melakukan sesuatu pada CCTV itu, aigoo...sepertinya ada rekaman yang telah terhapus oleh si evil tersebut.

" Gereja? selama di gereja..aku selalu bersama..eh..Boo...tidak tahukah kau wanita tersebut?"

" Eh? nuguya?"

" Masak kau tidak mengenalnya boo, dia Eun Hyo dongsaeng dari Eun Ji noona yang menikah kemarin, boo, jelas aku terlihat akrab, dia adik sepupuku sendiri.."

" Mwo?" Jaejoong lagi - lagi membulatkan mulutnya tanda terkejut dan sekaligus merasa malu karena telah menyangka yang bukan - bukan terhadap kekasihnya tersebut, dan yang tragisnya lagi ia sudah tidak ingat lagi telah melakukan hal yang bodoh, akibat cemburu butanya itu.

" EH! Kalian masih mau lihat rekamannya tidak?" tiba - tiba suara tinggi sang maknae menginterupsi kebengongan yang terjadi antara Yunjae sekarang. Serta merta mereka memfokuskan pandangan mereka kembali kearah monitor yang menampilkan rekaman kejadian Jaemin semalam.

" Eh?" kali ini YunJae serempak membulatkan matanya ketika melihat pemandangan dilayar kaca yang terpamapang didepan mata mereka, dilayar tersebut tampak Jaejoong yang mulai mabuk dan tengah merangkul Changmin di atas sofa, dan diteruskan dengan adegan selanjutnya mereka diatas sofa yang cukup panas tersebut.

Melihat apa yang terjadi dilayar tersebut, Jaejoong hanya dapat menelan salivanya, sedikit diliriknya kearah wajah tampan disebelahnya yang kini telah memerah dengan rahang yang mengeras tanda menahan emosinya yang meluap, betapa tidak, apa yang dilihatnya sekarang, sang istri yang tengah duduk dipangkuan sang maknae, tengah melakukan kegiatan hisap menghisap bibir mereka dengan panasnya. Sementara sang maknae yang merasa menjadi korban saat itu, sibuk garuk - garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sama sekali, menyembunyikan keadaan hatinya yang sangat kalut disaat merasakan aura hitam sang beruang didekatnya.

" Jadi itukah maksudmu ucapanmu semalam hmm?" wajah dingin Yunho diarahkan ke sang maknae setelah menyelesaikan menonton adegan di monitor yang diakhiri dengan sang maknae yang bersembunyi dikamar.

" N-ne hyung,hehehe, hyung lihat sendiri kan Jae hyung mabuk, setelah menagis melihat foto hyung diinternet, dan..."

" Boo, buka sedikit bathrobe mu itu.."

" Eh,.."

" Kubilang buka.."

sebelum Changmin menyelesaikan memberi alibinya, suara tegas Yunho memotong, menyuruh Jaejoong untuk membuka bathrobe yang dikenakannya sekarang, tentu saja membuat pucat wajah sang maknae, dan mengundang wajah heran Jaejoong yang perlahan menuruti perintah kekasihnya itu, perlahan kedua tangannya bergerak membuka bagian atas bathrobe itu tanpa membuka ikatan talinya, Wajah tampan yang sedari tadi telah memasang tampang dinginnya itu, kini menambah porsi " dingin" nya hingga berkali - kali lipat, betapa tidak, ketika bathrobe itu tersingkap mengekspos dada kekasih cantiknya itu, bertebaran puluhan noda berwarna merah keunguan hasil perbuatan sang maknae semalam bersama kekasihnya itu. Sementara Jaejoong? masih bengong dan sibuk memikirkan apa maksud sang kekasih menyuruhnya membuka bathrobenya itu, mengingat otaknya yang belum " nyambung " akan kejadian semalam bersama sang maknae.

" Kalian berdua harus di hukum.." sepertinya Yunho tak dapat menyembunyikan kekecewaannya terhadap kedua namja yang sangat disayanginya itu, hal itu tak urung membuat kedua namja itu tertundu pasrah.

" Yunnie...kau tahu aku sedang mabuk kan, Minnie ju..'

" Tak ada yang bisa merubah keputusanku...Changmin, kembalilah ke dorm kita, kau kuhukum membersihkan dorm selama sebulan penuh, tak ada uang ekstra untuk nafsu makanmu selama sebulan juga...dan kau..nasibmu beruntung, karena kau adalah uri maknae, kalau kau orang lain, sudah kukirim kau ke neraka sekarang juga.."

" Dan kau boo, lain kali jangan terlalu cepat berprasangka buruk kepadaku, walaupun aku mesum didepanmu, aku tidak akan bertindak sebodoh itu didepan publik...hukumanmu..."

" Arra Yun, aku menerima hukumanmu, aku bersedia melayanimu seminggu, bahkan sebulan berturut - turut tidak keluar kamarpun aku bersedia, mianhe..jeongmal mianhe..aku bersalah..."

Belum selesai Yunho menyebutkan hukuman yang akan diberikannya kepada sang kekasih, tampaknya Jaejoong sudah pasrah akan hukuman yang pasti akan diterimanya itu, yaitu ia akan menjadi tahanan kamar namja Jung tersebut, hukuman itulah yang biasa diterimanya apabila ia telah melakukan kesalahan terhadap hubungan mereka. Sedangkan si evil? ia tampak tenang - tenang saja mendengar hukuman yang terdengar cukup enteng menurutnya itu, dalam hatinya ia bersyukur telah melakukan hal yang dianggapnya telah menyelamatkan nyawanya sekaligus nyawa Jae hyungnya...ingatkah kalian adegan yang berlokasi didalam kamar, dimana sang maknae hampir mengeksekusi Jae hyungnya yang tiba - tiba tertidur? adegan yang yang mungkin sepuluh kali lipat dari adegan di sofa yang telah ditonton Yunho barusan yang mengakibatkan hukuman yang terbilang ringan itu.

Seringai tipis tampak diwajah imut si evil maknae, ketika mengingat keberhasilannya sewaktu ia menghapus rekaman mereka saat mereka melakukan adegan ranjang didalam kamar semalam yang sama sekali tidak diingat Jaejoong. Entah apa yang terjadi kalu sampai si beruang melihat rekaman tersebut, tiba - tiba bulu kuduk evil itu merinding dengan sendirinya. Sementara kembali ke YunJae., menngenai hukuman Jaejoong, ternyata Jaejoong salah besar sodara - sodara.

" Ani boo, hukuman bukan itu, aku tidak akan menjadikanmu tahanan kamar...'

" Mwo? jadi apa hukumanlu Yun?"

" Sebaliknya boo, hukumanmu yaitu, aku tidak akan menyentuhmu selama sebulan penuh, akibat kelakuanmu terhadap uri maknae sendiri!"

" Yah! Andwae! shireo Yun...shireo! itu lebih menyiksaku...jebbal Yun...aku lebih baik dihukum menjadi tahanan kamar saja..hikss..hikss...jebbalyo.."

" Tak ada perubahan...kau tetap harus menjalankan hukumanmu..hhhh...aku mau mandi dan istirahat dulu..kalian membuatku capek!"

Yunho segera berlalu dari tempat tersebut, dengan tujuan mandi dan beristirahat, meninggalkan sosok Jaejoong yang tengah frustasi memikirkan nasibnya sebulan kedepan tanpa sentuhan sang beruang, dan sosok evil yang tak henti - hentinya menampakkan seringai setannya karena hukumannya yang cukup ringan dan kecerdasan otaknya yang telah menghapus rekaman 'hot' mereka tanpa jejak. Melihat sang maknae yang cengar cengir nista..membuat Jaejoong iritasi melihatnya.

" YAH! Tiang Listrik! lihat apa yang telah kau lakukan kepadaku! huh!" serta merta Jaejoong membentak sang maknae yang dianggap sebagai pembuat sialnya itu. Mendengar hal tersebut, Changmin semakin menambah senyum nistanya dan malah mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah cantik hyungnya itu.

" Hyung tidak ingat, betapa ' hot ' nya permainan kita semalam hyung, aku suka parfum yang hyung pakai, jangan diganti ne?"

" YAH!" Jaejoong tak dapat menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah memanas, baru kali ini ia melihat si evil yang menggodanya dengan ' dirty talk '

" Tapi hanya satu yang membuatku kecewa, hyung..."

" Mwo? apa maksudmu evil!" Jejoong tampak heran dengan ucapan terakhir si evil tersebut, membuatnya sedikit penasaran. Kembali Changmin membisikkan kalimatnya ditelinga Jaejoong.

" Pantat hyung rata...tidak seperti Jun chan..hahahaha!" ( ngibrit )

" KYAAAA! kEMBALI KAU TIANG LISTRIK TIDAK AKAN KUBERI MAKAN LAGI KAU!"

.

.

.

.

end!

.

.

.

Mianhe, kalau ada yang bosen bacanya karena kepanjangan..

Mianhe lagi, saya gak sanggup buat NCnya JaeMin/ MinJae..

jadi saya buat gantung aja...jeongmal mianhe...yang jelas

saya masih mengharapkan review dari readers yang masih

setia mengikuti epep saya...gomawo.

note : yang masih nunggu ' Forever Love ' sabar ne...^^


End file.
